Relato Oficial Guardianes de la Muerte: Overkill
Prólogo. ***SOLICITUD VIGILUS: ORTAN CASSIUS *** ++REGISTRADO MEDIANTE SERVOCRÁNEO (cf- 235/X/OMID)++ ONDAS VOX ASOCIADAS: ''EQUIPO DE ELIMINACIÓN EXCIS'' IDENTIFICACIÓN GRAVÍTICA: ''ESTRATO SUBTERRÁNEO, GHOSAR QUINTUS'' CB - El nido no puede estar lejos, ¡Continuad! ¡Abríos paso! PC - ¡No es viable, Ectros! Apenas podemos mantener la posición. ¡Aisladlos! DC - ¡Por la Sangre! Hemos vuelto a perderlos, desaparecen una y otra vez- CB - ¡Se acercan diez más por la pasarela superior izquierda! GA - ¡Allí! ¡Acechantes! ¡Detrás de los soportes! PC - ¡No podemos interceptarlos! Nos han bloqueado, están- N - Por el Trono, están por todas partes. GA - Estamos atrapados, Omid. La única salida es hacia abajo- DC - ¡Matadlos a todos! ¡Que mueran por la espada y el bólter! ¡Morid! ¡Morid! PC - ¡Vienen más! Están por toda nuestra posición, hermano, no hay- CB - ¡Acabad con esas malditas cosas! Alzad las armas, matad a todos los que... CB - Bendito Emperador. ¡Abortad, reagrupaos en mi posición! ¡Reagrupaos! PC - Hermano, ponte en pie, debes... ¡Thalassi! ¡Ayúdanos! N - ¡Id a la izquierda! ¡A la izquierda! CB - ¡Defensa agresiva, formación Justus! Omid, tú en vanguardia. ¡Omid! DC - ¡Siente nuestra ira, engendro xenos! Serás- CB - ¡En el nombre de Guilliman! ¿Qué ha sido eso? PC - ¡Allí! ¡Es demasiado rápido! CB - Thalassi, mantén la posición. ¡Mantén la posición, maldita sea! ¡No! PC - ¡Matadlo! CB - ¡Doce más bajo la pasarela del reactor! ¡Abrid fuego! GA - No puedo, no me queda- PC - ¡Siegfric! CB - ¡Ha caído! ¡Hermano, los tenemos encima! ¡Cuchillos de combate! PC - ¡Tiene a Ectros! PC - ¡Muere, maldito! ¡Muere! ' ++FIN DE LA TRANSMISIÓN (cf. 235/X/OMID)++ ***SOLICITANTE: O.CASSIUS*** ' ++LEX-HITO ARCHAE 34/C2++ Diario 680.M41, O. X. Inquisidor J. Chaegryn. L181: Existe algo sumamente perturbador en Ghosar Quintus. Tardé en percatarme de ello, pero los localismos de los habitantes del planetoide apuntan a la existencia de alguna religión herética. Cierto es que se rinde culto al Emperador en más de un millar de formas por todo el dominio de la Humanidad, mas hay algo inquietante en los nombres e iconos que emplean las gentes de esta mina remota. Quizá no sea más que un mal pálpito, pero pretendo investigar en persona Ghosar Quintus, pues el hedor de verdades perversas impregna esos rumores. He solicitado, con efecto inmediato, la esculta de una unidad de Militarum Tempestus de las Águilas Kappa. L398: He tomado tierra en la superficie de Ghosar. Es un orbe totalmente yermo. He acudido con premura al subsuelo para investigar sus complejos mineros, donde he hallado escritos, pobremente embadurnados en las paredes, en los que alaba al "Emperador de Cuatro Brazos". A medida que me impregno más de la cultura indígena, más evidente me resulta la presencia de un vil culto xenos. Al identificarme como Inquisidor Imperial al capataz del subnivel A12, éste sufrió un cambio drástico. Sus amenazas veladas fueron muchas y diversas, hasta el punto de tornarse una letanía. Acto seguido recurrió a la violencia, y mi escolta tomó las medidas letales pertinentes. L399: Parece que el incidente con el captaz es algo aislado. Todo está bien. Las minas de Ghosar Quintus son productivas y están en orden. Recomiendo el cese inmnediato de toda investigación. Regreso a la fortaleza del Ordo inmediatamente. ++FIN ARCHAE 34/C2++ GHOSAR QUINTUS. Clase: Mu-Lambda (cf. MUNDO PROSPECTOR). Población <15.000.000 Grado de deizmos: Solutio Extremis -- Exactis Excelsior Agregatus: 8.200 Aestimare: A10 Comentarios: Instalaciones ejemplares/Fieles al protocolo ++TRANSMISIÓN SECUESTRADA P09++ ESCRIBA: Domos Vict RANGO: Siervo Geomántico Relevancia: Aptus Primarex Si bien la producción óptima en Ghosar exigiría unas meticulosas operaciones de prospección, nuestro Segmentum está bajo asedio y la necesidad de obtener adamantium es apremiante. Debido a ello, el planetoide fue horadado hasta el núcleo por la nave-fundición clase Colossus ++Eliminado++. Su corazón quedó expuesto y se implantó una población minera para explotar as vetas de su núcleo. Las dinastías de prospectores han creado tantas estructuras dentro del Gran Pozo, la mayor de las minas activas, que hay todo un mundo oculto en su interior. ++IN DIGICORDIA SANCTUS++ ' ***SOLICITANTE: O.CASSIUS*** ' ++ DESCARGA INFOCITE ++ VIGILUS 8 NULO ++ CREDENCIAL VERIDIAN ++ ' AUTORIZADA MOVILICACIÓN DE EQUIPO DE ELIMINACIÓN' GHOSAR QUINTUS (PERSECUTIO ANOMALIS) La anomalia de Ghosar Quintus ha salido a la luz de nuevo. Al principio muchos colegas de Chaegryn insistieron en poner fin al asunto, tal como decía su comunicado, pues la palabra de un Inquisidor es ley y no debe cuestionarse. Sin embargo, ha transcurrido un año imperial completo y Chaegryn no ha regresado, ni ha respondido a más comunicaciones. La última misiva recibida del Inquisidor Chaegryn ha sido examinada por un consejo de adivinadores, y han concluido que los mensajes son sospechosos. Chaegryn es un hombre de fuertes convicciones, nada proclive a cambiar de opinión. Algunos piensan que su última carta es fruto de una influencia externa. No obstante, los arúspices sostienen que no presenta residuo espiritual alguno que concuerde con disciplinas psíquicas practicadas dentro del Imperio. el Inquisidor Chaegryn es conocido por su fortaleza mental, al igual que los agentes del Militarum Tempestus que solicitó como escolta. Tras largas reflexiones, el Ordos sospecha que pueda tratarse de una nueva fuerza, una de origen xenos. Aquellas razas de odiados alienígenas que presentan potencial psíquico son las más peligrosas para el futuro de la Humanidad. Por lo tanto, el asunto ha pasado a manos de los Guardianes de la Muerte. El Comandante de la Guardia Quovis Vaerion ha autorizado el envio de un Equipo de Eliminación, nombre en código 'Excis'. Los hermanos de batalla del Equipo de Eliminación han jurado dar con el Inquisidor Chaegryn y regresar con él a las Fortalezas de la Negación, o al menos recuperar sus restos para disección y penitencia póstuma si no se le encuentra vivo. Los agentes más próximos al lugar de la desaparación de Chaegryn están bajo el mando del Capellán Ortan Cassius. Todos ellos han prestado el Juramento de la Investigación Letal, por lo que su servicio puede ampliarse para incluir esta misión en sus cometidos. El Capellán Cassius ya ha dividido su Equipo de Eliminación asignado en dos escuadras de combate; Una proseguirá su misión actual (cff. ¡Waaagh! Mek) y la otar investigará el enigma de Ghosar. La unidad a cargo de dicha misión consta de los siguientes hermanos de batalla: Thaniel Ectros, de los Cónsules Blancos. Luca Thalassi, de los Desgarradores de Carne. Koenen Siegfric, de los Grifos Aullantes. Vondel Omid, de los Puños Carmesíes. Stentor Pranus, de los Novamarines. El Equipo de Eliminación debe acudir a Ghosar Quintus a la mayor brevedad y rescatar al Inquisidor de sus captores, quienquiera que sean. ++ DESCARGA COMPLETA ++ LA VENGANZA SERÁ NUESTRA ++ ++MISIVA PRIORITUS A2XL ++ ' SCRIPTUS: ORTAN CASSIUS FRATRIA: ULTRAMARINES Saludos, Comandante Vaerion, En un principio redacté este escrito con intención de pediros vuestra bendición a la hora de emprender una misión que yo mismo he ideado, y en caso de que me fuese denegada, solicitar mi baja de los Guardianes de la Muerte. Tal exilio sería ignominioso por parte del Capítulo que representa todo en lo que creo; no obstante, pagaré gustoso dicho precio con tal de poder investigar la desaparición del Equipo de Eliminación Excis. Eran mis hermanos, héroes dentro y fuera de sus Capítulos. Asumir su desaparición resignadamente equivale a renunciar a una parte de nuestras propias almas. Tras una profunda reflexión sobre ello, soy consciente de que mi deseo de llevar a cabo dicha empresa no nace del dolor ni de la culpa. Deseo, por encima de todo, castigar a quienes desafían la supremacía del Imperio, a quienes desafían al Adeptus Astartes y con ello desafían también al Emperador Inmortal de la Humanidad. Al volver a examinar el enigma de Ghosar hallé referencias al "Emperador de Cuatro Brazos", frase que ya vi a bordo de una nave que transportada una nidada del organismo conocido como Genestealer (X823.1). Es por esto que no os solicito permiso para iniciar una Investigación Letal en Ghosar. Os lo exijo. Ya he reunido el Equipo de Eliminación con el que pretendo purgar el cáncer alienígena que se llevó a mis hermanos. Sabed esto, tanto si la misión recibe vuestra aprobación como si no, acudiré a Ghosar Quintus y llevaré la venganza del Emperador a cualquier cosa que allí aceche. ++MISIVA A2XL TERMINALIS++ ++INFORME DE DIEZMOS++ "GHOSAR QUINTUS" TIPO: MUNDO PROSPECTOR NOTARIO: LEXICOMECÁNICO 2º GRADO "THRIDIAN P-90" La Dinastía Trysst lleva más de dieciséis generaciones a cargo de las operaciones mineras de Ghosar Quintus. Durante ese período al planetoide ha sido el mejor ejemplo de mundo prospector a lo largo y ancho del Segmentum Ultima, puesto que sus diezmos siempre han superador el nivel requerido en al menos un 22%. El adamantium extraído de este planetoide es más puro que en cualquier otra fuente del sector, y cada lingote reluce pulido con esmero por incontables obreros Trysst. La dinastía se conforma con sobrevivir a base de papillas esenciales o píldoras de nutrientes y, desde que los Trysst tomasen el control de la explotación en 111.M41 tan solo ha habido tres informes de accidentes y ni una sola mención de revueltas. En mi opinión los Trysst de Ghosar son ciudadanos modélicos del Imperio y sus tradiciones y costumbres deberían extenderse, no solo por el Segmentum Ultima, sino por todos los dominios de la Humanidad. ++GLORIA IN SUMMATIO++ ++AUTOCAPTURA DE DATOS++ Capitán de la Guardia Artemis, Os adjunto una misiva capturada del eco de datos del Capellán Ortan Cassius. Sus sellos de destino corresponden a diez de los mejores veteranos de nuestro Capítulo. Pese a la insistencia de Ordo Xenos en dejar estar Ghosar Quintus, estoy decidido a autorizar la intervención de Cassius. ''- Comandante de la Guardia Vaerion.'' ++INICIO EXTRACTO O/CA/93++ Hermano de batalla, una ardua tarea os espera. Vestís el negro de los Guardianes de la Muerte, al igual que todos nosotros. Lucís la heráldica de vuestro Capítulo sobre una hombrera y sobre la otra, la Letanía Xenomortis. Mas el derecho a vestir esos colores legendarios lleva consigo obligaciones, explícitas y tácitas. Es nuestro deber defender los dominios de la Humanidad ante las rapiñas de los alienígenas. Se nos recluta por toda la galaxia, y en nuestras filas existen un millar de tradiciones guerreras. Es tradición en mi mundo, Macragge, reparar las afrentas siempre que se pueda, y vengar a los hermanos perdidos a manos del enemigo xeno. Os he seleccionado para formar parte de un Equipo de Eliminación que operará sin la autorización del Ordo Xenos. Tenemos ante nosotros un asunto de vital importancia; varios de nuestros hermanos han desaparecido en el mundo prospector de Ghosar Quintus. Mi intención es investigar su desaparación y cobrar venganza contra quien les abatiera. Tal es, en definitiva la voluntad del Emperador y hemos de obedecerla. Meditad cuidadosamente sobre esto, noble hermano, y tomad una decisión. Rezo porque toméis la correcta. ++FIN EXTRACTO 0/CA/93++ *'**SOLICITANTE: O.CASSIUS***' ' ++BAJEL CLASE EXONN ANOMALÍA A/23W231W/23++ Escribiente: A. T. Dethred, Ordo Astra. Codificación del bajel: Pecío Espacial Nombre: Lacra de la sinrazón Avistado por: Carguero de guerra Cornucopia de filos Ubicación: Pluvian Sound, Drell V Sistema: Ghosarion Sector: Doctrex Segmentum: Ultima Fecha: c101.M40 En las últimas horas de 101.M40 un bajel anómalo ha emergido en el espacio real entre los sistemas Pluvian y Ghosarian. Encaja en la silueta del pecio espacial Lacra de la sinrazón con un margen de error del 0.1%. La avistadora, Navegadora Amelia Thridivist del Cornucopia de filos, anexó un informe en el que exponía con detalle el bombardeo reactivo ordenado por su capitán y cómo un cúmulo de detritus de desgajaba del Lacra e iba a la deriva hacia el Sistema Ghosarian. Pese a que Thridivist cree haber divisado parte del casco de la nave entre los restos, sostiene que éste presenta un agujero de grandes dimensiones y que ninguna criatura mortal podría haber sobrevivido al bombardeo, y mucho menos haber burlado los protocolos de cuarentena de Ghosar ni de sus lunas. El Lacra de la sinrazón ''se ha adentrado en la anomalía disforme de Pluvian antes de que el Ordo Astra pudiera llevar a cabo una investigación completa. El caso queda cerrado. Ave Dominus Imperator, Inquisidor Dethred, Ordo Astra. '++FIN DE LA TRANSCRIPCIÓN A/23W231W7/23++''' +++ENDODIATRIBA GUARDIANES DE LA MUERTE+++ ++CÓDIGO DE ESPECIE X232.US/823.1++ La forma de vida xenos codificada como X232.US/823.1 coloquialmente llamada "Genestealer" es una bioforma anómala. Habida excepción de los depredadores autóctonos hallados en los planetoides de Ymgarl, no se le puede comparar con nada en la galaxia conocida, aunque se ha encontrado en ellas razas alfa (cf. Líder de Progenie). Los Genestealers son enemigos temibles en el cuerpo a cuerpo. Su biomécanica supereficiente les hace mucho más veloces y fuertes que un hombre, y sus garras pueden cortar como puntas de diamante, incluso la ceramita. Existen picto-capturas de especímenes saltando diez metros desde su escondrijo para emboscar a su presa. Por suerte están aislados en los páramos interestelares del Segmentum Ultima. Dado su hábito de secuestrar a las víctimas, se cree que los Genestealers son incapaces de reproducirse entre ellos. La nomeclatura obsoleta, "Robagenes" se debe a la percepción de que son parásitos que insertan su material genético en el de un huésped capturado. Dicha implantación no mata al huésped y, de hecho, se han hallado a supervivientes de secuestros Genestealer sin heridas de consideración. Según el famoso informe del Espécimen Gelder, un huevo implantado maduró dentro del huésped hasta eclosionar en una grotesca suerte de parto (nótese que, desde entonces, esta evidencia se ha desacreditado como una paranoia innecesaria y una ficción enfermiza.) El Capellán Ortan Cassius de los Ultramarines, miembro de los Guardianes de la Muerte con experiencia previa combatiendo a la especie xenos, le ha dedicado mucha atención últimamente a esta amenaza. Hay quien diría que demasíada. Se nos presenta la ocasión de convertir tal obsesión en virtud. Creemos que hay verdad en los informes de Cassius sobre presencia Genestealer en Ghosar Quintus y, por tanto, autorizamos su Investigatum in Extremis. +++CON FUEGO Y FE PURGAMOS AL ODIADO ALIENÍGENA+++ +++MORITURE XENOS+++ ++REGISTRADO MEDIANTE SERVOCRÁNEO (cf. 199/A/RGRYTT)++ ONDAS VOX ASOCIADAS: ''CAPELLÁN ORTAN CASSIUS'' IDENTI. GRAVÍTICA: ''ESTRATO SUPERFICIAL, GHOSAR QUINTUS'' ++INICIO DE LA TRANSCRIPCIÓN++ Escuchad bien, hermanos. Este planeta es Ghosar Quintus. Vigilad el entorno, manteneos tan alerta como siempre. Pero sabed que en la superficie no hallaréis nada digno de vuestra cólera. Creo que la corrupción que carcome este mundo, la infección de la malignidad alienígena, yace en su interior. Este planetoide fue perforado hasta el corazón por la industria del Imperio. Su adamantium proporciona un robusto escudo a los ingenios bélicos de nuestros propios Capítulos. Las escasas pruebas dispersas que he logrado reunir apuntan a una terrible verdad oculta tras esta fachada. Al igual que los gusanos roen y se adentran en una masa nutritiva, las bioformas xenos se han atrincherado aquí, amasando un botín mineral para sus inmundos fines. El Inquisidor Chaegryn aplicó su bendita mente como un agudo bisturí a este mundo. Levantó la epidermis de obediencia incondicional y halló algo repugnante debajo. Acto seguido desapareció. Nuestros nobles hermanos del Equipo de Eliminación Excis investigaron su pérdida y corrieron la misma suerte. Es nuestro deber encontrarlos, o al menos consagrar sus cuerpos. Extirparemos el mal que acecha en el planetoide, no con un bisturí sino con la espada y el fuego. Matar es nuestro sagrado derecho de nacimiento. No seáis parcos con la muerte que administráis. Primero acudiremos con celeridad al Gran Pozo que es el corazón abierto de este planeta. Allí comenzará nuestra obra y descenderemos capa tras capa hacia la oscuridad, hasta llevar la luz a sus verdades ocultas. Una vez divididas nuestras fuerzas permaneceremos en contacto constante por vox. Los primeros en hallar pruebas de la presencia del Inquisidor avisarán al resto. Donatus, tú guiarás a Grytt y Branatar hasta la entrada principal de este cubil repugnante. Sed generosos con vuestra ira y liberadla del modo más llamativo posible, también tú, estimado Vael. Al hacerlo atraeréis la mirada de la bestia que allí habita. Sorrlock, Delassio, Sectorax, vosotros vendréis conmigo. Los Hermanos Redblade y Gydrael serán nuestra vanguardia. Sé que no te place el emparejamiento, Gydrael, pero si vuestros benditos Primarcas pueden aprender a luchar juntos, vosotros sabréis seguir su ejemplo. Suberei, Natorian, a vosotros os nombro cazadores. Entre todos los presentes, sois los que tenéis más posibilidades de hallar a nuestros hermanos perdidos. Reagrupaos a discreción. Si mis conclusiones son ciertas, hoy nos enfrentaremos a un enemigo muy poderosos. He luchado antes con Genestealers y conozco bien su voracidad. Atacad a distancia siempre que os sea posible, pues son raudos como la muerte más imprevista. Dejar que os muerdan es flirtear con el desastre. Dicho esto, os he elegido porque confío en vuestro juicio y destreza, y creo que podéis vencer frente cualquier mal. Id, hermanos, en nombre de la venganza y del Emperador. ¡Purgar al alienígena! ¡Quemad al alienígena y convertidlo en cenizas! ++FIN DEL REGISTRO DEL SERVOCRÁNEO (cf. 199/A/RGRYTT)++ Misión 1: Tormenta de Fuego. 1:04:011 U - Maximizad las bajas. Cuanto más ruidosa y obvia sea nuestra aproximación, más desapercibidos pasarán nuestros hermanos. Causad tantos estragos como sea posible. PI - Las órdenes que a mí me gustan. <> ¿Algo por el estilo? U - Hmm. Expeditivo y nada sutil, Grytt. Pero efectivo. PI - Más o menos como tu liderazgo. <> <> U - ¿Tengo que rematar a tus blancos otra vez, Hermano Grytt? <> S - ¡Morid en el fuego! <> PI - También puede hacerlo Branatar, cualquiera de los dos me vale. S - Concentraos, hermanos. Nos están disparando, aunque con simples balas. Tratan de rodearnos. U - Sí, lo intentan. <> Capellán Cassius, informo de que un solo proyectil infierno basta para matar a los más grandes. PI - Son solo mutantes, Donatus. Un solo proyectil de bólter del tipo que sea basta para matar a un civil sin armadura. S - No se trata de simples mutantes, hermanos. Cassius cree que han sido infectados por engendros xenos. <> PI - Pues arden como si lo fueran. Misión 2: Voco Noctis. 1:06:043 OC - Semejante nivel de resistencia es excesivo y prematuro. Deben estar sometidos a algún tipo de central. Sorrlock, supongo que ya has considerado alguna solución ¿Cierto? MH - Afirmativo. Anular todos los vocorrepetidores. Aislar cada nido mediante detonaciones controladas. Purga en tres capas. Quemar los cuerpos. OC - Eso servirá por ahora. Suberei avistó un nexo de comunicaciones en medio del pozo. Redblade, Gydrael, Delassio, conmigo. Setorax, donde quiera que estés, haz lo que sabes. GC - Recibido. LE - Déjemelos a mí, Capellán. Mis hojas probarán la carne xenos esta noche. Mi aullido de guerra resonará hasta la luna, ¡y mi cosecha de cabezas superará las de todos vosotros juntos! AO - Palabras vanas, cachorro. OC - Basta de charla. Y va por ti, Redblade. Dispersaos. <87.12 SEGUNDOS TRANSCURRIDOS> OC - ¡Allí! ¡Atacad! AO - Xenos auténticos, Capellán, debajo del núcleo. Genestealers. LE - Russ, son veloces ¡Al fin un desafio digno, por Fenris! AS - ¡Por Sanguinius y el Emperador! OC - A mi señal, desactivad la voco-unidad maestra... ¡Redblade! LE - ¡Muere! ¡Muere sucio gusano del vacío! ¡Soy vuestra perdición! Misión 3: Recuperar 1:46:191 CB - ¡Bien visto, Vengla! Capellán, Suberei ha encontrado el cadáver de Chaegryn. El servocráneo del Inquisidor aún responde. OC - Buen trabajo, Jetek. Estoy de camino. A todos los hermanos de batalla: Reuníos en la localización de Suberei. CB - El servocráneo, Capellán. Habla sobre monstruos de las profundidades... nos advierte. Palabras sombrías. LE - ¡Pues más carnaza para mi espada sierra! AO - ¡Silencio, muchacho! Suberei, continúa ¿Tenéis contacto? CB - ¿Contacto? Están en todas partes, salen de las tuberías y arcos ¿No te habías dado cuenta, observador? GC - Tres menos. MH - Aguanta. Tiempo aproximado de llegada doce segundos. CB - ¡Ja! Abajo, alimaña. ¡Vuelve a tu pozo! ¡Solo Suberei monta en esta moto, escoria! ¡Vengla, sácale los ojos! MH - Lo tengo en el punto de mira, Hermano Suberei. CB - Mi gratitud, Hijo del Hierro. OC - Converged, hermanos. Manteneos juntos. INQUISIDOR CHAEGRYN/EMISIÓN DE SERVOCRÁNEO: ...estamos completamente rodeados. No hay esperanza... La Humanida está condenada... condenada desde su interior. Misión 4: Exterminatus Modicum 2:12:843 CS - ¡Maldita sea! El voco-asalto ha sido inútil. Deben coordinarse con algún tipo de fuerza psíquica. ¡Id, yo colocaré las cargas! AS - ¡Suberei! ¡Jamás lograrás semejante salto! CB - ¡No hay elección, las granadas ya están colocadas! CB - ¡Jo! ¡Esta vez Suberei se reúne con vosotros! AS - He de matarles, hermanos... He de derramar su sangre... CS - ¡Ja! Les ha dado ¡Daos prisa, hermanos! ¿Setorax? GC - Detrás de ti. CS - Delassio ¡Vuelve! ¡Toda la pasarela se viene abajo! AS - ¡Arded! ¡Arded, traidores! Misión 5: Officium Solus PI - Ya viene el elevador, Vael. Dile al tanque ambulante que corra. U - ¡Apresúrate, Branatar! ¡Están llegando a cientos! S - ¡Lo sé, Donatus! S - ¡Arde! U - En tal caso tendremos que hacer esto de la manera difícil. PI - Os cubro. Bajad el audio, esto hará mucho ruido... Misión 6: Tormenta de Fuego. 3:59:045 OC - Hay millares de ellos. Debemos mermarlso. CS - En efecto. Se ciernen sobre nosotros. Puedo sentirlos... Los siento arañando en mi mente, Capellán. Van a arrollar nuestra posición. LE - Yo jamás me cansaré de la lucha. Que traigan sus pescuezos hasta mi espada y yo... AO - Ahí delante. Silos de prometio, Capellán. Veo el distintivo. OC - Tienes la vista ayuda. Sorrlock ¿Podría un Equipo de Eliminación aguantar una tormetna de fuego de prometio de un silo de clase Megalith a quemarropa? MH - Probabilidad de fallo fatal en servoarmadura inferior a 1%, Capellán, y probabilidad de muerte de 97% para cualquiera con protección inferior, que decrece exponencialmente con- OC - de acuerdo, es preferible a que logren aislarnos. Hagámoslo. Granadas perforantes en los puntos débiles. AO - Son rápidos, esos engendros. Pero Natorian lo es más. LE - ¡Puño de Russ! ¡Deja algunos para mi, Jensus! AO - ¡Redblade! ¡Limítate a fijar la granada! GC - Granada fijada. OC - ¡Una llegada oportunda! AO - Confío en que baste. A mi señal... ¡Detonad! Misión 7: Cambian las tornas. 5:01:602 U - ¡Otra emboscada! Vienen desde debajo de- AS - ¡En nombre del Gran Ángel, morid, cobardes! : No podéis ganar... no escaparéis... aceptad los dones del Emperador de Cuatro Brazos... PI - ¡Yo sí que os traigo regalos! : Tú que te crees tan poderoso. Mírame a los ojos... PI - Sí... que... yo... Ssssalta al abismo... U - ¡Grytt, no! ¡Grytt! AS - ¡Es mío! PI - ¡Ah! Pero qué... Delassio ¡Te debo la vida! AS - No hay tiempo para alabanzas. Debemos llegar al puente. U - ¡Hay demasiados! ¡Hermanos! ¡Los tengo encima! PI - No por mucho tiempo. U - Eso... Eso ha sido una temeridad, Grytt, pero te lo agradezco. CB - ¡Vienen más! ¡Haceos a un lado, aquí está Suberei! AS - ¡Por la Sangre de Sanguinius! PI - Su líder... Está huyendo. U - Les hemos doblegado. ¡Cambian las tornas, hermanos! Misión 8: Protocolos de Purga. 5:31:223 OC - El nexo está más adelante. El trono del fondo... veo... puedo ver los cuerpos del Equipo de Eliminación Excis apilados contra él. LE - Entonces matamos al rey xenos. Corta la cabeza... AO - ...y el cuerpo perecerá. La primera cosa sensata que has dicho. Intruso... Dame tu espada... AO - Que... en el nombre del León, yo... GC - Toma las mías OC - ¡Muere, engendro del vacío! ¡Tal es la justicia del Emperador! PI - Mantenedlos encajonados. Sorrlock, muévete si puedes. MH - El organismo alfa... atacó desde abajo... mis piernas no son funcionales. S - Yo te defenderé, hermano. MH - Eso es ilógico. La misión debe proseguir. Mantendré un índice de bajas óptimo antes de ser arrollado. S - No. AO - Esa cosa... se dirige al trono del otro extremo. : Fieles ¡Arrojáos contra estos estúpidos! ¡Ahogadles en sangre bendita, en el nombre del sagrado Patriarca! CB - ¡Suberei no puede alcanzarle! ¡Acuden a su llamada en masa! U - Está a una distancia extrema, pero quizás- Misión 9: Eliminar la amenaza alfa. 5:49:091 CS - ¡Por la luz del Emperador, hay infinidad de ellos! LE - Las sagas hablarán de este día. AO - ¡No, Redblade! Debemos.. OC - Déjale, Gydrael. Está... está ganando, de hecho. U - ¡Arde, arde por tus pecados, engendro del infierno! OC - ¡Setorax, respáldales! Vamos a por la bestia líder. PI - Intento despejar un camino, pero vuelven a cerrarlo. CB - ¡Muerte desde el cielo! ¡Suberei os aplasta como a insectos! : Descreídos... Nos daremos un festín... AO - Es veloz, pero... ¡Ja! Sufre una muerte agónica, hereje. Muere como el resto de tu calaña. OC - ¡Gydrael, detrás de ti! ¡Grytt! PI - ¡No me quedan balas! LE - ¡Es mío! AO - Mmmf. Ya le tenía encañonado, si tan solo- CS - El patriarca... Gydrael ¡No! OC - ¡Atrás, demonio! ¡Ven a tu perdición, engendro del pozo...! Ya veremos cuál de las dos fe es más fuerte. Epílogo ++REGISTRADO MEDIANTE SERVOCRÁNEO (cf. 199/A/RGRYTT)++ VOCO-ONDAS ASOCIADAS: ''CAPELLÁN ORTAN CASSIUS'' IDENTIFICACIÓN GRAVÍTICA: ''ESTRATOSFERA SUB-ORBITUM,'' GHOSAR QUINTUS La misión en Ghosar Quintus ha concluido con éxito. Pese a sufrir heridas graves, no hemos perdido a ningún miembro del equipo. Hallamos el cuerpo del Inquisidor Chaegryn, recuperamos su servocráneo y abandonamos un planeta sembrado de cadáveres alienígenas. La consecuencia más valiosa de esta misión es, no obstante, la información que ha sido recopilada en el agujero inmundo que carcome el núcleo de este mundo. Ghosar Quintus albergaba algo mucho más perturbador que un nido de Genestealers, por muy horribles que sean las infestaciones de estas alimañas. Verdaderamente se conoce poco acerca de la capacidad reproductiva de esta especie, pero desde nuestra incursión en el Gran Pozo hemos aprendido más de lo que podría soportar la cordura de cualquier hombre normal. Su proceso de cría es aberrante e insidioso. Hallamos millares de híbridos bastardos de hombre y alienígena, un sinfín de anatomías repugnantes que abarcaban desde mestizos que podrían pasar por humanos hasta los horrores de seis extremidades que constituyen la forma pura de la raza Genestealer. La nomenclatura de esta especie es inadecuada: dichas criaturas no pretenden robar el material genético de su presa, sino desfigurarlo, moldearlo y emplearlo como un camuflaje ancestral, con la finalidad de confundirse con sus huéspedes durante varias generaciones. Debemos reconsiderar lo poco que creíamos saber a ciencai cierta sobre estas monstruosidades xenos. El asentamiento completo había sido infectado por una intrusión que antaño transformara una colonia minera productiva, si bien nada destacable, en una dinastía de engendros. Los moradores de la oscuridad nos emboscaron una y otra vez. Tratamos de romper su maldita cohesión inutilizando los voco-enlaces, si bien eso no tuvo efecto alguno.. Nuestro Bibliotecario, Jensus Natorian, opinaba que les vinculaba una psique de orden superior, una mente colectiva semejante a la de un enjambre de insectos, impelida por el intelecto incognoscible de un monarca oculto. En las nauseabundas profundidades de la colonia dimos con tal ser: el ídolo viviente del blasfemo Culto del Emperador de Cuatro Brazos. Esta criatura a la que sus vasallos infectados llamaban "gran patriarca" era un inmenso Patriarca Genestealer al que los esfuerzos de sus seguidores habían acrecentado en medida y poder. Las palabras de su visir, un xenopsíquico magus-mentalista con la capacidad de adormecer los sentidos y arrojar rayos de energía arcana, le proclamaban mesías y profeta. Su pernicioso dogma entronizaba a esta cosa como representante vivo de un retorcido pseudoemperador, un falso dios tan distinto a nuestro padre espiritual como lo es el cuco más vil respecto a la más noble águila. Me batí personalmente con esta forma de vida alfa; demostró ser más veloz que un Eldar y más vigorosa que un Orko pero mi rosarius, bendito sea, detuvo sus mortíferos golpes. Aún con todo lo expuesto, el secreto más inquietante de Ghosar Quintus no era lo que yacía en su interior. Estos traidores a la Humanidad son tan mezquinos, tan ruines, que pervertirán todo lo que sea sagrado para nosotros. Estoy convencido de que al haber desvelado el horror de Ghosar Quintus también hemos destapado una contaminación muy extendida, una amenaza insidiosa de naturaleza espiritual además de biológica. También creo que este es el comienzo de una nueva guerra, una librada en las sombras, pero que determinará el sino de la Humanidad. Es una guerra que pretendo ganar. Ortan Cassius, Capellán del Capítulo de los Guardianes de la Muerte, 681.M41. ++FIN DE LA TRANSMISIÓN (cf. 199/A/RGRYTT)++ Categoría:Relatos Oficiales Warhammer 40000 Categoría:Guardianes de la Muerte Categoría:Cultos Genestealer